


Downpour

by BylerFrinds44



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Will Byers, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, One Shot, Sweet, byler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BylerFrinds44/pseuds/BylerFrinds44
Summary: Mike and Will kiss in the rain.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I’m working on a really big fic right now and I haven’t had time to post anything so this is all I’ve got at the moment. Hope you like it. Hope your having a good day/night and have a good time reading.

Rain. It fell on top of the two boys. Drenching them. As they walked through the downpour the shorter boy of the two grabbed the other's hand. The taller boy didn’t hesitate to squeeze the hand tightly in his own. Then the taller boy stopped and grabbed the shorter's other hand. Looking into his eyes he said, “Will you make me the happiest boy in the world.” Will blushed. Even in the pouring rain you could see his cheeks burning. “No Mike, you make ME the happiest boy in the world.” Will said, letting go of Mike's hands and pressing his head to Mike's chest. “I love you Mike Wheeler,” Will said softly. He looked up at Mike's face to see silence, happy tears filling his eyes. “I love you too Will Byers,” he said. Then he leaned down and passionately pressed his lips to Will’s. Will clasped his hands on Mike’s cheeks, savoring every second of the kiss that seemed to last for hours. They stood, water running down their backs. Letting life pass them by. Not a care in the world. Until Will came up for air. Breaking the connection. He let go of Mike's face and stood there speechless. Mike looked worried. Had he done something wrong? Then Will looked up at him and said, “now that, that was the best thing I’ve ever done.” Mike smiled. Pulling Will in for a hug before they walked off into the deluge. Hands clenched so tight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you found any mistakes I missed while editing kindly let me now.


End file.
